cartoon_network_city_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taranee Cook
Taranee Cook[1] is a fictional character in the Italian comic series W.I.T.C.H. and the French animated series of the same name. She is one of the members of a group, called W.I.T.C.H.; who make up the Guardians, the chosen warriors who guard Kandrakar, the center of the universe, from evil. Taranee is the Guardian of Fire, therefore pyrokinetic, thermokinetic and highly telepathic. Her mother is Asian-American and her father is African-American. Although she is timid and bashful, she has been known to be very intelligent and willing to help out in school, and when W.I.T.C.H. goes into action. She was born on March 23, and her sign is Aries. Biography Taranee is 13 years old like Hay Lin (close to her age) and was raised in the town of Sesamo, but later moved to Heatherfield. Her best friend is Will Vandom, the leader of W.I.T.C.H.. Taranee is a timid and reserved teenager, even so, she has a boyfriend called Nigel Ashcroft (an ex-member of Uriah's gang), who quit the bad-boy group because Taranee wanted him to, and so he did. She can be a bit of a "goody-goody" at times and always tries to do what's right. Taranee is the most intelligent member of the group, and her favorite subject is mathematics. She loves photography, basketball, dancing, and classical music, but hates bugs except for butterflies, grasshoppers and crickets. Her mother is Judge Theresa Cook, and her father, Lionel, is an ex-lawyer turned psychologist. Taranee stated that she believes that they are over-protective of her. Taranee has an older brother called Peter Lancelot Cook, who, unlike the siblings of other fellow W.I.T.C.H. members, is really kind, understanding, and grateful to her and her friends, and has a slight crush on Cornelia, and also loves to surf and skateboard. Like her predecessor Halinor, Taranee is an insecure and even cowardly girl, she was also ironically, afraid of fire which was one of her most fears, but then got used to her pyrokinesis. When people toy or play with Taranee's feelings, she gets extremely angry and her powers increase drastically. Even Cedric once stated that her elemental power is the most indomitable of all five elements when at its peak. Her voice is provided by Miss Kittie in the animated series. Abilities *'Pyrokinesis ': This is the ability to control and manipulate any fire or flame, even ones she did not create, and utilize them in any way imaginable. She possesses complete and precise control over their shape, size, intensity,density, temperature, and even color. She could alter its size and intensity from a mere candlestick flame, to an immeasurable inferno. She could telekinetically manipulate any fire or flame to do whatever she desires. She can breathe fire, cause huge, fiery explosions, and use fire to cut through objects. She can even form and control fireworks and dangerous infernos. **'Fire Shield': She can create force fields of fire. **'Pyromancy ': She can see vivid visions or scene through fire. **'Pyrokinetic Constructs': She can create objects out of fire. Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. **'Fire Ball Projection ': Create balls of fire. **'Ring Creation ': Create rings of fire. **'Disc Generation ': Throw whirling discs of fire and heat. **'Shield Generation ': Use fire as a shield to bounce back attacks. *'Thermokinesis ': She has the ability to manipulate temperature by thought. She can use pure thermal energy as a defensive barrier that vaporizes nearly all projectiles. She can melt any object or food like chocolate, ice, glass etc. She can absorb the heat of opponents. **''' Microwaves Emission': She can throw blasts of heat energy (heat waves). **'Heat Sense': Sense the heat presence of others. **'Heat Rays': She can fire heat rays from her fingertips to weld metal. **'Heat Absorption': Absorb the heat of opponents. *'Telepathy': Contact the other Guardians through telepathy' read, project, and perceive thoughts of others as well as peoples' feelings, and memories, use her telepathic powers to stun or kill opponents. *Understand the concept of dreams instantly. *'Animal Communication': She can communicate with animals, such as dogs, dolphins, cats and ravens. *Superhuman awareness *User fire to fly *'Heat Senses:''' Sense the heat presence of others. Trivia *Taranee has lived in two houses that have been destroyed by fire. *She is in the same class as Hay Lin and Irma. *Her favorite colour is Red. *Her hobbies are photography and dance. She does photography for fun, but does dance seriously. She sometimes plays street basketball with her big brother Peter. *Taranee and Halinor both have the same emotional weakness, both of them suffer from fear. *She likes a good dance class, a relaxing afternoon, and a stunning photo. *She hates a bad dance class where everything goes wrong, fights with her mother, social (especially guy) mix ups, and insects. *She absolutely hates her mom's stubbornness, and Cornelia 's and Irma 's constant fights. *She likes classical music. *Her Birthday is March 23 same day as Gretchen Grundler *She is voiced by Miss Kittie[3][4] Category:Canon Characters Category:Disney characters Category:W.I.T.C.H characters Category:Students Category:Firebenders Category:Guardians